LOVE
by Miss Nikki
Summary: A karoke bar InuYasha and Kagome Let the fun began. LOVE sung by InuYasha and Kagome.RESPECT sung by Kagome and Sango.I owe neither the song or the InuYasha characters. Everything was borrowed for the purpose of entertaing you the audien
1. Admitting the obvious to the oblivious

You and me both know that I don't own InuYasha SO WHY MAKE ME SAY IT???? *WEEPS UNCONTROLLABLY*

  


L-O-V-E

Story line: 

Kagome and InuYasha are at a Karoke bar. And Kagome talks InuYasha into going up to sing. He decides to use this as his chance to tell Kagome he loves her.~ ~

  


_InuYasha to Kagome_ (facing Kagome)

_He clears his throat and begins before he can change his mind. He reads the words off the screen to the beat of the music._

  


L is for the way you look at me

O is for the only one I see

V is very, very extraordinary

E is even more then anyone that you adore

  


_Kagome to InuYasha_

_She looks confused and misses her cue to take over. She rush the fiirst few words to catch up eith the music. _

  


Love is all that I can give to you

Love is more then just a game for two

two in love can make

  


_InuYasha to Kagome _

_Takes Kagome's hand in his clawed one. Forcing her to look at him. His eyes pleading...._

take my heart and please don't break it

  


_Both _(looking into each other's eyes)

_Kagome gasps...she has finally caught InuYasha's meaning. Tears come to her eyes. She clears her throat and finishes the song. InuYasha smiles and wipes away a run away tear. And finishes the song with her._

  


_Love was made for me and you_

  


They kiss long and sweet, while the audience cheers(the kiss not their horrible singing)

  



	2. Song and Dance

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha or Kagome. Nor are they free thinking people. Just to clear up all loose ends, they don't even talk to their creator, Takahashi Rumiko.

InuYasha finishes the short story. Snorting he crumples it up and tosses it over his shoulder. "Who writes this garbage?"

Kagome passes by and sees the paper on the ground. Picking it up, she hands it back to InuYasha. "Around here we use something called a trash can. How about you find one?"

Glaring at the impertinent girl he snatches the wad and spreads it out. "Read this. Just go ahead and read it!"

Taking the paper from the obviously irritated hanyou she reads it to herself. She sniffles and whips a hand across her face before looking up.

"Please tell me those are laughter tears."

"What, it was sweet. What's wrong with it? Is this what got you all irritated?"

He growled at her nonchalant attitude. "Yes. I would never in a million years do that. You must be nuts to think that is good, it's not even believable."

"Well I'm entitled to like it and I do. I wonder if she wrote anymore of these."

The hanyou smirked arrogantly, "Oh, I get it. You want me, and in that story you had me." He laughed. "Trust me, that'd never happen. Who wants a whiny, slow, weak human wench like you?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes in anger. She took a menacing step toward the cocky boy.

"You know InuYasha you could show her a little respect," Miroku interrupted as he walked away from an irritated Sango.

"Yes, that's exactly what I want." Kagome struck a dramatic pose facing InuYasha, who smirked lightly.

Suddenly a spot light came on, bathing the girl in soft white light. As the music started she moved her shoulders to the beat.

"What you want (hooo) baby I got it" Kagome pointed at herself.

"What you need (hooo) you know I got it" She pointed at him as she walked forward.

"All I'm asking (hooo) is for a little respect" Kagome switched her hips to the music as she sang.

Sango joined, "Just a little bit"

"Before I go home"

"Just a little bit."

"Hey baby"

"Just a little bit."

"Before I go home"

"Just a little bit."

"Mister"

"I ain't gonna do you wrong while I'm gone" Kagome shook her finger at him. She shook her head and smiled.

"I ain't gonna do you wrong 'cause I don't wanna; all I'm asking is for a little respect before I go home"

"Just a little bit."

"Baby"

Sango danced in the background."Just a little bit"

"Before I go home "

"Just a little bit."

"I'm about to give you all my ramen. And all I'm asking in return honey; is to give me my propers before I go home"

"Justa Justa Justa" She sung her head from side to side.

"Yeah baby before I go home"

"Just a little bit."

"Yeah"

"Just a little bit."

"Hooo my kindness sweeter than honey and guess what so is my ramen. All I want you to do for me is give it to me before I go home" She walked forward pinning him to the wall, while she moved her hips to the music.

"Re re re re re re re re respect"

"Yeah baby, whip it to me"

"Just a little bit." She stood side by side with Kagome. They were now both facing a stunned hanyou.

"Before I go home now"

"Just a little bit."

Kagome moved to take center stage once again. "R-E-S-P-E-C-T find out what it means to me, R-E-S-P-E-C-T take care of TCP ohhhh"

"Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me. Sock it to me." Sango shrugged her shoulders to the beat.

"A little respect oh yeah" She held on to the last note, piercing InuYasha with a knowing look.

"Just a little bit."

"A little respect"

"Just a little bit."

"All the time"

"Just a little bit."

"I'm tired of trying"

"Just a little bit."

"You running out of food"

"Just a little bit."

"And I ain't buying"

"Just a little bit."

"Stop when you come home."

"Just a little bit."

Kagome and Sango stood back to back. "Re re re re re re re re respect" The spot light went of leaving just the two of them in darkness.

InuYasha looked at both of them as if they had lost their heads. Turning he hurried away before they could break out in song again. "So this is where those people get their stupid ideas."

Author's Note: Do not ask for anymore updates to this. I wasn't going to do one anyway but looking at my 1 review I decided why the hell not. I'm not going to lie and say that this was fun to write because it wasn't. It was kinda tedious and time consuming. But I like it.


End file.
